Frozen Eyes
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Ritz Knightly is a new girl at Bloor's Academy with the endowment of a walking blizzard... She's seemingly harmless, or so Manfred thought until Ritz refuses to help him against Charlie & vise versa! Who's side is she on? NOT MarySue. You may join this.
1. Chapter 1

**Er, this is an oddball for me. I honestly have never tried writing a fic about this, but... I thought it was be neat. ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charlie Bone! Jenny Nimmo does! However, I do own Ritz Knightly and three upcoming characters...**

**WARNINGS: ... Not a MarySue story! :C**

****

Chapter One: Walking Blizzard

"Lord, it's cold in here..." Charlie grumbled, rubbing his arms for warmth as he and Emma Tolly rushed to the Kings Room. Emma nodded in agreement, her breath practically coming out in clouds.

They arrived at the Kings Room, pushing the door open widely only to be met with Manfred's yelling.

"Can't you control anything?! My god, you're worse than Tancred!" He had finished off with this as Tancred scowled darkly, electricity flickering through his hair. Charlie looked at the victim of Manfred's shrieking.

She was a new girl, endowed of course. Her hair was raven black and feathery, hanging to her shoulders in a choppy style. Her eyes were a very odd, piercing pale lavender. Her skin was pale and smooth, like a porcelain doll.

She didn't seem to be effected by Manfred's yelling, however. She just sat there, staring at him with lazy eyes. Manfred looked up as soon as Charlie and Emma made their late appearance.

"Bone! Tolly! You're both late again! Sit your arses down." Manfred muttered, as the room got noticeably warmer. Charlie and Emma obeyed quickly, holding in a string of curses as they sat down. Charlie's eyes wondered back to the new girl.

She must have been having a horrible first day for she dropped her head in her book to sleep, only to receive a scolding from Manfred. The girl was insubordinate that was for sure.

It was too bad he was late, Charlie sighed to himself, for he missed Manfred's introductions. He could only conclude the girl was enrolled in drama due to her purple cape. She certainly was attractive enough to be an actress, Charlie frowned as he scanned her over again.

This time, he noticed that the girl's nails were unnaturally long and painted ice blue with silver sparkles on it... However, there was something odd about them. They looked... Almost like sheets of ice protruding from over her nails...

"Bone, get your nose in that book before I-"

"Sorry, sir." Charlie apologized quickly, cutting off the so-called teacher's assistant. Manfred glared at him with shining black and tired looking eyes. The rest of the time spent in said room was quiet with no real conflict...

Until the room began to grow extremely cold as the new girl began to drift off to into a silent sleep. Charlie gasped at how cold it got so quickly, his breath coming out in clouds as ice began to form on the walls.

"Knightly, wake up!" Manfred snapped angrily, but it was no use. The girl was fast asleep, her cape's hood over her head as she slept on. Manfred rolled his eyes and stood up, gathering his books and holding them over his head. Charlie looked on in horror, afraid that the hypnotist was about the crush the smaller girl in the head.

However, Manfred just dropped them on the table with a loud KA-BLAM! The girl's eyes flickered open lazily, then she lifted her head, rubbing her eye.

"Is it time to go?" She asked tiredly, arousing snickers up and down the table.

Manfred glared daggers at her, digging his nails into the table in an attempt to stay calm.

"Stay awake, this is study time, not nap time, hear? And, for god's sake, control yourself, girl! It's colder than the tundra in here!" He seethed. The girl blinked owlishly as if she didn't understand at first.

"Hm? Oh... Sorry about that... My mind wanders astray." She murmured, then closed her eyes and gave a yawn. Immediately, the room grew much warmer and cozier. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

The bell tolled, thank god, for everyone to head off to their own ways. Charlie got up, glancing out the corner of his eye as the girl got up slowly and lazily. She certainly wasn't a hardworking girl... Nor very tall...

"What's your name?" Charlie asked at last, unable to contain his curiosity. The girl looked up and gave such a fake smile, that it made Charlie's stomach turn.

"Ritz. Ritz Knightly... You must be Charlie Bone."

"Did Manfred tell you my name?"

"Mmm, he was saying something about you being late a lot..."

"I see...."

"Quite," She replied with a sigh, "Well, if you don't mind..."

"Sorry, but can I ask you... What's your endowment, although, I already have a hunch..." Charlie paused. Ritz smirked at him, hugging her books to her chest.

"None of your business, clueless one." She responded sassily. Charlie cocked a brow. She seemed kind at first, but Charlie was beginning to wonder if she was on Manfred's side of the deep tension in the academy.

"Mm, all right then... Say, are you friends with Manfred?" He asked nosily as they walked down the hallway together. Ritz looked at him in mock surprise.

"Friends? With Manfred? Manfred has friends?" She asked, those lavender eyes seeming innocent for a mere moment of her sarcastic remark. Charlie cracked a smile.

"You get my drift." He replied. Ritz beamed at him.

"'Course I do.... And no. Not really..."

"Oh..."

"But, that doesn't say anything about whose side I'm on." Ritz added on as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. Charlie looked at her, frowning now.

"What?" He asked. Ritz's eyes flashed as she smirked and ducked her head a little as if she wanted to hide in her hood.

"I know all about your little war going on with the Bloors... And of course, your wonderful aunties... But, just because the endowed seem to have split into sides, that says nothing about me. I'm no conflict-lover. I merely observe is all."

"How much would it take to convince you to share anything you observe then?" Charlie challenged daringly. A bitter cold wind swept through the hallways as Ritz cocked her head to the side.

"Lots. I can't tell you what I want.... You have to figure that out on your own, Charlie Bone. I'm cold when it comes to bargaining chips. Literally." She added with a snicker, then fled down the hallway. She left icy blue footprints in her wake, which immediately evaporated after being placed down for a few seconds.

Charlie really couldn't tell if she was trustworthy or not... Or whether she was going to be an obstacle in his quests...

XxXxX

Somewhere up in Ezekiel Bloor's private room, said man was sitting at a desk, scribbling notes down as his great-grand son sat on a chair across the room.

"I see," Ezekiel muttered dryly, "So she's spoken with Charlie, eh? That's one point for him, however, I'm sure you can do better, boy."

Manfred let his black eyes drift to the old man, then back across the room at a fireplace.

"I don't think she's useful." He replied flatly.

"Silence! Of course she is! She'll be useful in our attempt to sway Charlie!"

"You've not even met her!" Manfred snapped, only to receive a very creepy glare from Ezekiel as he turned around to face him.

"Maybe not, BUT! You have..."

"And I'll bet you I didn't make a first good impression." Manfred answered dryly as he sat up in the chair, leaning on his elbow on the arm of the chair. Ezekiel scowled, then stopped, and bared his black teeth in a grin that made Manfred grimace in disgust.

"Ahhh... But you can always work on second impressions... I'm sure you will come up with something to persuade her..."

"Or not."

"Don't be so pessimistic, boy!"

"I'm being realistic..."

"Feh," Ezekiel snorted and shook his head, "Don't argue with me, boy. Watch her. Have Mr. Pike assist you."

"When doesn't he?" Manfred sighed and got to his feet tiredly, heading to the door to leave.

"Ohhh, and, Manfred?" Ezekiel called.

"What?"

"Do me a favor... Try and refrain from using those helpful eyes of yours..."

"Understood..."

XxXxX

The next day at lunch, Ritz came fluttering down the hallway, ready to eat. However, she took quick notice to a very conspicuous follower close behind her.

Pausing dramatically in the center of the hallway, she glanced around in front of her, then looked up at the ceiling.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have absolutely no talent whatsoever in stalking?" She asked aloud, turning around. Asa Pike stepped from his hiding spot, glaring at her for a short moment, then shrugging.

"Manfred wants to see you." He replied. Ritz blinked in an act of false innocence.

"Whaaat? What could have I done to upset him enough to interrupt my lunch?"

"Drop your innocent act and report to him immediately. He grows impatient."

"My, my. He's not the only one, is he?" Ritz asked, brushing past Asa who let out a very audible and real growl. Ritz went back down the hallway, easily finding Manfred's office. She looked around a bit tiredly, then Manfred made his appearance.

"Knightly, we need to talk. Sit down." Manfred commanded. Ritz gave a lazy shrug and drifted over to a chair, leaving the icy footprints behind her as she plopped down. She made a face at the fireplace across the room, then daringly lifted her eyes to meet with Manfred's.

"We got off on the wrong foot," Manfred began as he leaned on the edge of his desk, "I was hoping we could get to know each other better."

"Really?" Ritz asked, perplexed. Manfred looked at her strangely, tilting his head a tad. Was she really that gullible?

"Uh, yes," Manfred began slowly, "I misunderstood your lack of focus. I'm sure you try and control your powers-"

"I just like to sleep and I'm lazy... There's no real reason as to why I can't control them." Ritz replied quietly, her eyes flitting across the room at the fireplace every so often.

"I see... Well, why don't you explain your endowment to me more... Detailed-like?" Manfred asked, growing impatient. Ritz flashed him a toothy smile, giving a nice view of her purposely-sharpened canine teeth.

"There's nothing to explain, _sir_. Lack of motivation is probably the best way to explain lack of control, however, that's all I'm giving you?"

"Stubborn little-"

"Now, now! Manfred Bloor," Ritz rose to her feet with a huff, "No need to get snippy with me!"

"Sit our arse down, we're not finished here yet." Manfred hissed. Ritz smirked at him, ducking her head in a short nod.

"Apologizes, _sir_, but if this is about the thing Charlie explained to me, I don't think I can help you." She answered. Manfred raised an eyebrow, giving her a sharp look.

"What did he tell you?"

"As if I would tell you! I demand payment for my information, Mr. Bloor." Ritz replied sassily. Manfred tensed up in anger and Ritz took immediate notice. A harsh wind rippled within the room, blowing out the fire in the fireplace. Manfred flashed Ritz a look in the darkness of the room.

Only a small glow reflected off both figures as Ritz took a hopping step back from him.

"Sorry about that, _sir_. I can't stand the heat. It irritates me."

"You're more irritating than the fire, twit." Manfred retorted. Ritz faked a hurt expression.

"You don't treat ladies all that well, Manfred..." She replied.

"I don't see any lady, I see a little girl who likes to play games." Manfred responded heatedly. Ritz's eyes flickered in the darkness and suddenly; the room began to grow much colder. A window nearby cracked as ice crept up its long panes. Manfred watched with a frown, then looked back at Ritz, who was moving toward the exit.

"Fine.... Refuse my information if you wish," Ritz began as she pushed open the exit, "But that just made you one step closer to becoming a flame in my way... You don't want to end up like your poor fireplace, do you, Manfred?"

"You have detention." Was all Manfred managed to say as he looked at the fireplace with narrowed eyes. The brick fireplace was completely frozen over, small streams of icy cold steam rising off the sparkling bluish-clear ice. The flames had been put out immediately; only one single flame was still there.

Frozen in place of its wavering movements.

Manfred gritted his teeth and clenched his fists angrily.

_Women!!_ They were all the same! Conniving little fiends set out to destroy everything in their path!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry if some things are wrong and sorry if there is a tad bit of OOCness. This is a fic and OOCness is rather common. I haven't read the first, second book and third book since last year and I've just finished the fourth one, so... Yes. Thank you for reading! No flames, pretty please...**

**Note: If you wish to take part in this story, send me a PM on your OC's information! (More info on my homepage~)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two for you lovely readers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Charlie Bone OR:**

**Alan Llano and Jannae Deinla! **

**Alan and Jannae are property of **_**my pen name is pen name**_**! Ritz and three upcoming characters are mine.**

**WARNINGS: … Randomness and possibly some out of place things. I apologize for that, everyone, in case it appears. ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two: Making Friends

"So… She's a bit spunky, isn't she? Didn't cause any problems for you, did she, Manfred?" Ezekiel cackled as he flipped through a bio of the new endowed students arriving in mid-semester. Manfred gave him a blank stare, then scowled.

"She's irritating… A cocky little girl." He muttered. Ezekiel cocked a brow, frowning at his great-grandson.

"I take it you've not made good company with her then…"

"Evidently!" Manfred blurted, then went silent as Ezekiel stared at him. He expected the old man to have a heart attack screaming at him, however, Ezekiel only gave a small chuckle, then turned away from the young boy to file through another bio. He paused, his eyes scanning one.

"Hm… This is interesting… Manfred, we have two new students coming today."

"So?"

"So! Don't be impudent, boy! You must know every student in this school!"

"…"

"Let's see… Alan Llano and Jannae Deinla… Manfred, do me a favor, go tell Asa to give our new students a grand tour. Meanwhile, YOU do well in trying to become acquainted with Miss. Knightly."

"Guh, yes, sir." Manfred grumbled and left the room in a huff. Why was he always forced to do the dirty work? There were times when he wished he could simply ignore one thing and do something smarter… Instead of making 'friends' with Ritz the old fashioned way, he'd give her a piece of his mind by hypnotizing her into the next century!

XxXxX

The Kings Room was now full of the endowed children, which included two new members, Alan and Jannae. However, one student was missing… Charlie looked at Ritz's empty seat then at Manfred's intent stare on the door.

So… Manfred couldn't have hurt her for he was as curious were the ice wielder was as everyone else. It was abnormally warm as well, which caused a bit of a stir in Charlie's mind. Even Tancred was looking a bit uneasy, the electricity in his hair sparking.

Charlie took his chance to look over the two new children. Alan was scanning his textbooks with amused golden brown eyes, his dirty blonde hair in a spiked fashion. Beside him, Jannae looked more enthusiastic about her study time for she was flipping pages in her book to look at most of the pictures, Charlie guessed. Her hair hung just past her shoulders and her greenish-gray eyes were sparkling brightly.

Charlie gave a sigh of relief. It seemed the two were pretty nice, even if they hadn't spoken much when Manfred introduced them as new endowed members. However, Manfred gave no hints as to what their endowments were and it was making Charlie eager to find out.

Before he could think of a plan to ask, however, the doors burst open. Ritz came walking in, looking like she'd gone through Hell and back. Her normally flat hair was sticking up in random directions, sort of like a rock star that's a bit emo. Her left ear was pierced with three black studs and a silver hoop. Her purple cape had bits of ice clinging to it.

"Miss. Knightly, lovely of you join us… So late!" Manfred barked. Ritz blinked, then flashed him a totally fake innocent smile.

"Sooo, sorry, _sir_. I had some trouble for a project… No need to glare." She added, then noticed the kids, and used the same smile.

"Oh, so we have new friends here?" She asked. Manfred glared, his temper rising, but he didn't yell for Alan broke in before he could.

"About time," Alan mused with a crooked smile, "Manfred kept whining about someone not arriving… Nice to meet you."

"And yourself." Ritz replied. Jannae beamed.

"I'm Jannae Deinla! You must be Ritz Knightly…"

"The one and only."

"Unfortunately," Manfred muttered under his breath, "Now, take a sit, Knightly, before I add onto your detention." Ritz sighed and brushed past the seats to take one between Dorcus and Alan. She dropped her books, then dropped her head. However, her attempt at napping was cut off by Manfred.

"Sleep and I will report this." Manfred threatened icily. Ritz looked up with sparkling lavender eyes, her smile as fake as all the other ones. Charlie was beginning to grow a bit suspicious. Ritz always had such a false smile on her face.

Alan took quick notice as well as he studied the girl with a raised eyebrow. She was definitely faking it… She was a horrible actress. Was she failing her classes in drama? If not, then it must have been a miracle.

"Sorry, _sir_… I'll remember not to." Ritz answered quietly, then opened up her book, and leaned on her elbow. The room was silent again as everyone seemed to be studying hard until the bell toned for them to be dismissed. Ritz was on her feet in a minute, gathering up her books.

Just as she rose to her feet, Manfred was behind her, his mouth to her ear.

"As cute as you think you are," Manfred hissed steadily, "You won't get away with trying to act special… You'll have no choice, but to side with me on things sooner or later."

Ritz looked up and stared right at him. As people left the room, an icy chill fell over the school. In fact, the Kings Room began to grow ice in the corners. Manfred flashed her a glare, then stormed out of the room.

Ritz watched him go, frowning. Alan came up beside her, tilting his head a bit as he watched with her.

"You and Manfred don't get along, I take it?" He asked. Ritz glanced at him out the corner of her eye, a smile sliding across her face.

"No. If you do get along with, you'll regret it, so I think I'll just stick to myself." She answered. Alan smirked as he took as step toward the door to leave, sending her short glance.

"I hope you know, your smiles are faker than cotton snow used for ornamental Christmas trees." He said, then flew out the door in a flash. Ritz blinked, her smile dropping as she touched her lips.

"They are?" She asked aloud, then smirked in amusement. The kid was smarter than she gave him credit for. Now, all she had to do was wait and see whose side he was taking, if he was even taking a side…

Now, Ritz decided, to become acquainted with the other endowed children…

XxXxX

Ritz had trouble getting around that day for Manfred had been at every corner; ready to pounce on the smallest thing she did to arouse attention. She was beginning to regret her toying game with the boy. He was practically breathing down her neck when he was around!

That night, girls scurried around to get ready for bed before the Matron came to bellow around their tardiness. Ritz sat in her bed, wearing a pair of loose baggy black sweatpants and a black button-up t-shirt to match that hung down past her waist almost.

Ritz watched everyone hurry to bed, taking note that Jannae had conveniently gotten a bed near her. She flashed Jannae a smile when she took a seat on her bed.

"You're Jannae from the Kings Room." She stated as a greeting. Jannae smiled at her.

"Yes. You're Ritz, the one Alan says is faker than cotton." She responded. Ritz laughed lightly.

"He's a bit cocky."

"I would know, he lives next to me."

"Ah, so you're neighbors?" Ritz asked, taking that in as a mental note. Jannae nodded, then flipped her hair over her shoulder as she leaned on her elbow on the bed.

"Yes. Have been for quite some time… Say, you don't happen to have a thing for Manfred, do you?" She asked suddenly, her eyes flickering with curiosity. Ritz looked at her for a moment, thoughtfully.

A thing?

For Manfred?

Ritz laughed.

"Never. I merely find it funny to taunt him…" Ritz answered as her smile became faker. It was an interesting question… Manfred certainly wasn't very attractive, Ritz noted with a thoughtful look at the floor. He was a very skinny, tall boy with blotchy skin and a hollow face as if he never did anything, but scurry around like a rat.

Was he even healthy in such a state? When was the last time he saw a doctor?

Ritz blinked rapidly, giving herself a gentle smack on the side of the face. Why did she even care?! Without Manfred around, she'd be able to move swiftly around… But then again, without Manfred, she'd have no reason to be sneaking around.

"TIME FOR BED!" Matron's voice practically shrieked violently as she made her rounds. All the girls let out cries and jumped into their beds and became deathly silent. Ritz lay down for only a moment, listening to Matron vanish to scream at the boys.

Waiting for a moment longer, Ritz finally sat up, sticking her feet into her heels.

"Where are you going?" Jannae's voice asked softly in the darkness. Seeing as it was dark, Ritz didn't bother with a smile as she shrugged mindlessly.

"I am curious about something… Could you cover for me?"

"Certainly, but next time, you take me with you…"

"Got it." Ritz was up and out into the hallways in a flash. She crept easily, knowing that no one was watching. It was evident when Asa was hanging around, but to her immediate relief, he wasn't.

She paused at the end of the hallway, debating something. She was tempted to sneak into Manfred's office for information, but what if he was in there? What would her excuse be?

Sorry, I came to poke around? No… Manfred was no arse and would definitely latch onto her like a leech in a swamp, bombarding her with detentions. No one liked their personal space to be invaded.

But it was worth it, Ritz grinned and stepped down the hallway to the bookcase that hid Manfred's office. She risked slipping in.

"Oh!" Ritz exclaimed in surprise to find the office empty. Manfred must have been visiting with his father or great-grandfather for the office was free to poke around in.

Ritz approached his desk, digging through it. She found a few student information packets, mostly on Charlie and his friends. She came across two new files, whom she immediately knew belonged to Alan and Jannae.

"So, that's your endowment…" She murmured as she scanned the page, tilting her head. Without even knowing it, the air around her grew a tad bit chilly. She ignored the way her blue-sparkly nails seemed to shimmer in annoyance. She backed up, shutting the drawer to leave, then spun around to make a quick getaway.

XxXxX

Manfred was no fool. As soon as he sensed the chill of cold excitement, he knew the Knightly girl was up to no good.

She always was.

Manfred was not only annoyed with this fact, but also what he had just heard from Ezekiel's mouth. Some foul sounded words that only spelled trouble for Manfred.

Maybe the lass as a bit of a thing for you, Manfred? Hahaha! Now would that not make for a comedy show!

Manfred scowled. Nobody really had any confidence in him and it created aggravation for him. Manfred came around the corner, smashing right into Ritz, who almost stumbled in her heels. On impulse, Manfred grabbed her elbow, keeping her steady.

He stopped, then jerked his hand back, and glared at her. Ritz stared back at him blankly, like a deer in the headlights with a nice packet of files in her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Manfred snapped. Ritz thrust the files behind her back, keeping a tight hold on them as she smiled falsely.

"Nothing… What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked innocently.

"Those files are from my office." Manfred ground out. Ritz frowned now and it was definitely serious.

"Your point being?"

"You give them back, that's my point!" Manfred barked, making a grab at them behind Ritz, who dodged to the side right past him.

"No!" Ritz protested and faced him again, keeping the files behind her back. Manfred glared at her icily.

"This wouldn't be happening if you simply stood against Bone… Obviously, you're trying to get more information out of them, merely to taunt me with." He growled, digging his nails into his palms.

Ritz looked at him for a while, fidgeting a little.

"Er… Yes… That's right…" She muttered. Manfred raised an eyebrow suspiciously, then grew a little alarmed as the air shifted temperatures to something much colder than usual. Manfred felt the chill all the way to his bones, giving a little jolt of shock at the cold. Even Ritz tensed up at the cold air.

"Now, give me those files." Manfred ordered, holding his hand out. Ritz eyed his hand at first with a frown. She clicked her left heel on the ground thoughtfully as she dig her nails into the file folder in her hands. She still hadn't memorized all the information on the bios, but Manfred was already going to punish her for stealing the files in the first place.

She was wondering why Manfred hadn't forced their eyes to meet in an attempt to hypnotize her. Was there a reason why? Either way, it was unnerving. So, slowly, and steadily, Ritz held out the files. Manfred snatched them from her hand and in doing so; his palm grazed the sharp nails of the opposite. He tried not to flinch when the cold nails cut into his skin and jerked back.

Ritz frowned at him.

"All right… So you win this time… Big deal… I still have the rest of the year to beat you…" She muttered. Manfred flashed her a sharp look.

"Huh…" Was his response and he was off back to his office. Ritz sighed and turned tail, heading back to the room to give Jannae a report of the events.

"Oh," Jannae had breathed with a grin when Ritz told her about her literal run in with Manfred, "He caught you?" Ritz looked at her, incredulously.

"Yes, what does this have to do with me getting in trouble?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Jannae shrugged and lowered her voice so the other girls wouldn't hear.

"I just saw this movie a while back… In the movie, this guy really liked this girl, but he couldn't be with her because they were from opposite sides of a war… So, he had to fake being nasty to her, but he slipped up sometimes… Maybe Manfred slipped up, you know? Maybe-"

"Jannae!" Ritz exclaimed in shock at her friend's suggestion. Jannae laughed softly, covering her mouth at Ritz's pure surprise.

"It's true! I swear, Manfred either favors you as a fellow sneak or he's got the hots for you, Ritz." She pointed out. Ritz had to smirk at the idea. Manfred?

With a heart?

Haha, the joke was as funny as her liking Manfred!

… So, why did Ritz give up the files when she could have frozen Manfred to an icicle for catching her?

****

**A/N: Mwahaha. ^^; Anyway, yes. I have added two new characters that are not mine. (see disclaimer at the beginning) I hope they are in character. If something is wrong, feel free to correct me! I make attempts to keep your characters just how you like them.**

**Also… Ah, this is still NOT a MarySue, so refrain from thinking so. o.o; I mean, I may pair a few characters up, but Ritz is a different story for she is I. If… That was correct grammar. 0o; So, thanks for reading everyone and I would love reviews! (Flames not included. .)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A shorter chapter, sorry… D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Charlie Bone! OR:**

**Alan Llano and Jannae Deinla!**

**They belong to **_**my pen name is pen name**_**!**

**However, I DO own Ritz Knightly and the rest of the Knightly Family!**

**WARNINGS: Same as usual, some misplacements and some randomness~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Three: Frozen Nails

Manfred sat in the warmth of his office, but not because he wanted to be there. He was angry that he couldn't leave. Why, you may be wondering? Well…

The hand that had come in contact with Ritz's blue nails had begun to grow frostbitten!

The flesh was turning a darker blue now, heading toward purple and eventually black… And soon, Manfred knew in disgust and horror, it would fall off. He had tried everything he could to stop it from doing what it was doing, even taking to sticking it in the flames of his ongoing fire, but nothing worked!!

The hand was completely frozen and he had no way of changing that… He would lose his hand! Manfred glared at it, cursing Ritz over and over again. It was her fault! Her and her silly endowment! He had to do something… And he was beginning think that he had to report to Ritz about it…

Manfred groaned, but if he wanted his hand back to normal, he'd have to visit Miss. Egotistical and Boisterous. So, he wrapped his hand in some gauze bandages and left his office, heading straight to the drama department.

He was almost there when he was stopped by Asa, who was snooping through the cape room.

"Manfred? Where have you been?" Asa asked with wide gold eyes, moving down to Manfred's hand. Manfred scowled at him.

"Hell, that's where! I have to give Knightly a piece of my mind." He snapped. Asa blinked.

"Ritz? Are you telling me Ritz did that?" He asked, perplexed. Manfred was beginning to grow extremely annoyed.

"I know it's complicated for your puny mind to comprehend, seeing as you failed ALL your final exams last year," He began icily, making Asa flinch, "But this isn't the time for chattering because my hand is going to fall off from frostbite!"

"Sorry." Asa apologized under his breath. Manfred rolled his eyes and brushed past him into the drama room. He let his black eyes flashed across the room and land on Ritz, who was sitting by herself in a row of chairs. Her feet were propped up on the chair in front of her, her hands behind her head.

Manfred approached her swiftly, making his presence known by knocking Ritz's feet down and causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Hey! Oh, Manfred… Good afternoon-"

"Drop your silly act," Manfred interrupted angrily, "What did you do last night?"

"Hm? Well… Get caught by you, of course." Ritz murmured, her lavender eyes searching his face for any hidden meanings to his words. Manfred, however, wasn't amused by the evident answer and rolled his eyes, holding out his hand.

"This. This is what I'm talking about, Knightly," He hissed so the other students couldn't hear as they chattered, "It's frostbite. It happened when your nails cut my palm."

Ritz's eyes widened as she sat up and pulled on his hand, forcing him to sit in the chair beside her. She unwrapped his hands, her eyes scanning the skin that was now turning purple at a dangerously fast rate.

"Oh wow… I've never seen frostbite so bad… Did you try and warm it up?" She asked. Manfred scowled at her.

"I'm no fool, of course! I even stuck my hand in the fire. I couldn't feel it. In fact, the fire went out." He muttered. Ritz looked at him, then down at his hand. She was becoming a bit uneasy. This had never happened before… On accident. She'd done it on purpose to people who've jumped her on the streets, but never to-

She mentally slapped herself for almost finishing that thought. Manfred wasn't her friend. Manfred was not her crush. Manfred was merely a flame in her path. Yes, that was it. A flame that had to be extinguished like all the others.

Ritz sighed at last and dropped his hand from her palm, making Manfred glare at her.

"I'm sorry… But I have no way of helping."

"You better be joking, Knightly. I won't lose my hand because of you!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you didn't take it carefully! You snatched it from my hand, you twit!" Ritz snapped just as angrily. Manfred was about to yell back, then took a deep breath to calm down. Upsetting the girl was not going to help him.

"Look, is there anyway you can get my hand unfrozen? There has to be something." Manfred tried, his voice a little uneven. Ritz could tell he was angry, but she knew it wasn't his fault. He was obviously fearful of losing his hand.

At least it wasn't his eye, Ritz tried to joke to herself, smirking, then an idea clicked into her head. She looked at Manfred.

"I think I have a way we can get your hand back to normal."

XxXxX

"You want me to redraw Manfred's hand?" Jannae asked curiously, tilting her head as she set down her drawing utensils. Ritz smiled falsely again.

"Yes, it's just… Manfred made a bit of a mistake-"

"You did!" Manfred cut in harshly.

"-So, his hand is frozen and may fall off if it's not fixed… I was hoping you could use your endowment to draw him a new hand… If that's possible." Ritz added. Jannae touched her finger to her lip thoughtfully, studying Manfred's dark purple hand.

"Hmmm… It's worth a try." Jannae agreed reluctantly, then picked up a pencil and a new slip of white paper as Ritz unwrapped Manfred's hand all the way. Manfred glared most of the time as he watched Ritz pull up his shirtsleeve. He was mostly uneasy by the way Ritz's nails dug into his skin, but not enough to puncture it.

Jannae got to work, glancing at Manfred's hand every so often as she bit into her lower lip in concentration. Ritz kept at Manfred's side the whole time as she watched Jannae work.

She was amazed at how realistic the hand was and she hoped very much that this would work… If not, Manfred was going to have her head in exchange for his hand dying. Ritz shivered visibly at the thought of Manfred's anger at that point.

Manfred noticed, then frowned at his darkening hand. Ritz ought to be scared, Manfred thought angrily, it was all her fault he ended up getting in worse situations by the day!

"Finished…" Jannae smiled at her work. Ritz blinked.

"Wow… Jannae, that's wonderful." She drawled in awe. Manfred frowned.

"Yes, yes. Wonderful. Now what?" He demanded.

"Someone's impatient." Ritz muttered. Jannae smirked, then held a finger to her lips.

"Wait for it. It has to take time to transfer…" As soon as she finished, to the trio's delight, Manfred's hand slowly began to return to its normal coloring. Maybe a bit better than before as well!

The flesh grew from black purple to blue to red to pink to pale.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. However, Ritz was in for it because as soon as Manfred was content with his newly restored hand, he delivered a stomp to Ritz's foot. Ritz yelped and jumped back as if shocked. Jannae raised an eyebrow, holding her picture up and ready to put it into a folder.

"You make me regret helping you, Manfred." She warned, earning a warning look of her own from Manfred's sharp black eyes. Ritz rubbed her sore foot with her other foot, pouting down at it. Manfred grabbed her wrist to get her attention, which worked very nicely.

"I'm not thanking anyone," He seethed, "Especially when this WAS your fault. You better see to it that you work on that act of yours. I'll see you in detention!"

"Yes, _sir_." Ritz muttered and jerked her hand from Manfred's newly tight grip. Manfred then swept out of the room quickly and angrily. Ritz watched him go with angry lavender eyes. Jannae stood beside her now, holding her sketchbook.

"If you want, I can draw him choking on a biscuit at snack time." She offered dryly.

"Please do." Ritz responded in the same tone, although, they both knew they'd be in big trouble with the headmaster if anything was to happen to his little boy.

XxXxX

That evening, Ritz was heading to her room as all the other girls began to pack. For the next day was the day everyone was free to leave Bloor's Academy for the weekend, save for two students… Billy Raven and Ritz Knightly.

Ritz had a home, oh yes. She allowed to head home and enjoy the comfort of her warm, cozy room… But she wouldn't. She remained on her bed as Jannae stuffed her things into her packs. She looked at Ritz with a frown.

"Why don't you go home if you can, Ritz? Do you really want to put up with Manfred's badgering?" She asked, concerned. Ritz shook her head and stood up.

"No… I don't really want to… I'm allowed to stay here anyway. I just don't feel like putting up with my siblings."

"… You don't live with your parents?" Jannae asked hesitantly. Ritz smiled.

"They're not around anymore. My older brother, Vladimir, takes care of my three other siblings and I." She replied. Jannae's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yea. There's Vlad, the eldest. Kornelieus, or Kobi as we call him, is the second eldest. Then there's Stanislav and Ebony, my only sister. They're all older than I am…" Ritz added, although, she sounded a bit annoyed. Jannae only gave a nod.

"I see… Well, I wish you the best of luck with Manfred." She said with a smile. Ritz forced a smile back and followed Jannae downstairs where she was getting picked up. As Ritz watched with a deep sense of dread at being alone now, she was beginning to wonder if maybe she should go home…

No, it wasn't very safe. Ritz frowned as she watched, only to have someone watching her.

"And why aren't you leaving?" Manfred asked, annoyed. Ritz flashed him a look of forged innocence.

"Don't you want my company, Manfred?" She asked. Manfred glared at her coldly.

"Despite it being the weekend, you are still to refer to me as sir."

"Oh, right… You're superior to me… I almost forgot."

"Knightly-"

"Sorry, _sir_. I'm not feeling well. Heading back off to-"

"Making an attempt to weasel yourself out of trouble, are you now?" A voice asked. Ritz looked annoyed and angry now as she looked up. Manfred let his eyes travel in the same direction.

A thin, very beautiful girl, maybe Manfred's age, was approaching the school with a bag. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, her eyes a pale periwinkle. She wore a red business jacket over a black turtleneck and a pair of skintight black jeans that disappeared into her long black boots.

Manfred immediately knew the woman to be one of Ritz's relatives for their facial features were completely the same.

"What are you doing here?" Ritz demanded. The woman looked at her slyly, holding out the bag.

"Don't ask questions. Vladimir wanted you to take this with you. No room for it in the house- Oops." She stopped as the bag slipped past Ritz's hands and onto the pavement, its contents spilling on the sidewalk. Those contents consisted of a photo album, several notebooks, and some pens.

"You did that on purpose, Ebony." Ritz spat, earning herself a sharp look from Ebony that could kill. Manfred frowned, folding his arms over his chest as Ritz bent down to pick up her things. Ebony looked at him pointedly.

"If she's any trouble, feel free to call us… I'm sure Vladimir can put her in her place if you can't." She said stingily. Manfred frowned. The girl gave off a very dark, cruel aura. One that even surprised himself.

"I can take care of myself, thanks," Ritz broke in before Manfred could reply, "Now leave."

"Suit yourself, twat." Ebony retorted, then spun on her heel, and left in a very sassy fashion that made Ritz glare after her.

"She's worse than you." Manfred admitted, glancing at Ritz, who scowled darkly.

"She's my worthless sister is what she is."

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen… Why do you care?" Ritz snapped, earning herself a sharp look from Manfred.

"No reason. Get to your room so I don't have to deal with you this weekend." Manfred commanded. Ritz sighed, preferring not to argue today and obeyed. Manfred watched her go, then looked back in time for Ebony to jump into a black Volvo and drive off past the speeding limit.

Manfred had always expected sisters to be close, but this must have been a reason as to why Ritz was staying. However, Manfred decided, it wouldn't stop him from pressuring Ritz into siding with him against Charlie Bone…

Certainly not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, yes. I have allowed Ebony to make an appearance. You won't know her endowment or any of the other Knightly endowments until later on. o.o**

**I hope you enjoyed this! (Worry not! Alan will make more appearances in the future. –shifty eyes- xD) Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and please review! (Flames not included)**


End file.
